LED pixel devices where a number of LED pixels are used to create dynamic graphical elements is widely known and used in the field of visual solutions. For instance the LED pixel devices can be used to generate dynamic graphics elements in connection with architectural installations or as a part of a stage in connection with an entertainment event. Typically each LED pixel comprises a number of red LEDs, a number of blue LEDs and a number of green LEDs which can be dimmed in relation to each other whereby a large number of colors can be created by each LED pixel as known in the art of additive color mixing and LED video display systems. Presently there exists a number of different types of products which can be used to create dynamic graphical elements ranging from simple LED pixel devices with few LED pixels (typical 5-10 pixels) to high resolution LED pixel screens with a large number of LED pixels (+1000 pixels) arranged in flat rectangular array. Flexible LED pixel devices, where the LED pixels are provide as a flexible structure for instance a flexible LED pixel string do also exist. For instance the LED device can be a LED screen comprising a mounting frame where on a plurality of LED modules are removable arranged and where the LED modules comprises a plurality of LED pixels. Such LED screens make it possible to exchange LED modules individual for instance in case of malfunctioning or to provide different LED pixel spacing (pitch) of different parts of the LED screen. The LED module must be arranged very accurately at the mounting frame as an incorrect arranged LED module is easily detected by a person and the esthetical look of the LED screen is thus destroyed. Therefore the LED modules are mounted at the factory using screw or other fastening mechanism. When an LED module must be replace a technician need to unscrew and remove the existing LED module and thereafter arrange a new LED module and fastening the new LED module using the screws. This is very difficult and time consuming as such replacement typical is performed when the LED screen have be mounted in its position during the light show and the technician must thus in many cases change the LED module high above the ground with the risk of dropping the LED module and the screws. In addition in systems using screws there is a risk that the screws are tighten too much resulting in deformation of the LED modules which destroys the look of the LED screen and reduces the life time of the LED module. The screws must thus be mounted with correct momentum which for instance in replacement situations typical it not performed. As a consequence there is a need for a fastening mechanism enabling fast and accurate arrangement of LED modules at the mounting frame of the LED screen.
US 2009/0309819 discloses a video display where multiple display modules are assembled into a plurality of tiles. In a specific implementation, tiles connect to adjacent tiles through attachment mechanisms such as latches, clips, clamps, mounts, rotary-lock mounts (e.g., NCC rotary-lock mount), or any other types of fastener which provide accurate and improved alignment without having any requirement (or minimal requirements) to provide support or strength to the system.